Aces -- from Rivalry to Friendly
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: It all started when Aomine Daiki met Tsurugi Kyousuke. One is an ace forward of Teiko Junior High Basketball Team and another is an ace forward of Raimon. See how the bonds between Aomine and Tsurugi evolve from rivalry to friendly.
1. Chapter 1 - Watch and Learn

**Another Inazuma Eleven GO x Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction crossover? GREAT!**

**I'm going to make a story of Tsurugi x Aomine and adding it into "How I meet the Generation of Miracles" when I came out an idea of making a multi-chapter fanfiction of ****Tsurugi x Aomine.**

******By the way, the first chapter is purposely for the Word-challenge in the " Writers Unite!" group in Facebook. I will post more chapters starting from next week. ENJOY ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**WATCH AND LEARN**

It was a fine day at the park. Children were playing at the playground. The elderly were warming up with some simple exercises. Some of the teenagers even put on their tracksuits and jogging shoes, and they jogged around the park.

That day, Aomine Daiki, who is an ace forward at Teiko Junior High basketball club, brought along his basketball to a basketball court, which is located in the park. He stretched his muscles to ensure that he wouldn't get injured during his basketball session. The blue-haired teenager who was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of green trousers was then ready to score some hoops.

He was practicing basketball, alone. To him, the only person who can beat him is himself.

He took the ball and started to dribble, then he jumped in front of the three-pointer line and scored a ball with his only hand. He got the ball again, this time he made a shoot with his body almost parallel to the ground.

Aomine ended up almost laying on the court. The ball went into the hoop, then it bounced outside the court. Moments later, the ball lost its momentum to bounce and began to roll across the park.

The ball stopped rolling after it reached someone's feet. A pair of white shoes. The owner of the shoes picked up the ball. He was wearing a pair of dark purple trousers, along with a moderately long-sleeved red shirt and an unbuttoned dark purple jacket.

Aomine now realized that the ball was with someone's hands. He got up from the floor and saw a teenager with pointy dark blue hair, who was holding the basketball.

"Oi, can you pass the ball to me?" Aomine shouted to the teenager.

The tenageer felt that he was pissed off. He didn't pass the ball directly to Aomine. Instead, he kicked it.

Aomine felt that he was pissed off after he got the ball which was kicked by the teenager. He was angry that he almost wanted to have a fight with the teenager.

"Who do you think you are? This is basuke, not sakka! Baka!"

"Tsurugi Kyousuke is my name," the teenager revealed his name while he was walking towards Aomine, "sakka is my style. None of your business, you numb!"

"**NUMB?**" Aomine was insulted, "I got a name, OK?"

"A name?" Tsurugi continued insulting Aomine, calmly, "**even a hot tempered guy like you has a name? What a joke.**"

"Don't call me an idiot, just call me Aomine Daiki," Aomine introduced himself with a violence tone, "and you don't know who I am?"

Tsurugi shaked his head gently, "I don't care."

"I'm an ace forward of the Teiko Junior High basketball team, "Aomine proudly introduced himself.

"I don't give a damn," Tsurugi replied, "I'm also an ace forward. A soccer team. Raimon Junior High."

"I don't care what sports you are playing," Aomine took the basketball, "One on one, street basketball."

"Deal. I will win you no matter what," said Tsurugi with a calm tone.

**"Watch and learn, little kid,"** Aomine insulted Tsurugi with the words 'little kid', "The one who can win against me, is me!"

"Wait and see," Tsurugi stood closer to Aomine who is 5cm shorter than him, "let's see whose basketball style will win."

Aomine then passed the basketball to Tsurugi, hinting that Tsurugi would start the match. Tsurugi took the ball, and immediately dribbled while charging into Aomine.

"Too slow, kid," Aomine stole the ball from Tsurugi by pushing the ball off Tsurugi's hand. What Aomine didn't notice was Tsurugi stole the ball back, with his right leg.

"Hey, you made a foul! Such a newbie," Aomine disliked what Tsurugi did to the ball.

"You just say street basketball," Tsurugi replied calmly, "fouls are forbidden. This is my style." Then, Tsurugi made the ball into his hands from his feet. He jumped high up and scored a dunk.

"Oh fine," Aomine took the ball and patted the ball, causing the ball to bounce.** "Watch and learn, I will show you what a true street basketball is."**

Aomine charged in front of Tsurugi right before Aomine made a brake in front of Tsurugi. Then, Aomine let off the ball with his left hand. Tsurugi was approaching the ball when Aomine made a turn and got back the ball with his right hand. Then, Aomine switched his position from right to left of Tsurugi. Again, Aomine made a quick dribble from left to right and made the ball behind him. Aomine turned around and got the ball with his left hand and make a fake shoot. Tsurugi jumped high, attempting to block when Aomine pulled the ball back and dribbled past Tsurugi. Aomine's movement was too fast that Tsurugi couldn't catch up. "Oh crap," said Tsurugi.

It took Tsurugi a second to realize that Aomine was behind him. Tsurugi turned his body around and saw Aomine who was attempting to dunk. Tsurugi immediately ran into Aomine. He jumped while Aomine was also in the air. Tsurugi raised his hands as high as he could to stop Aomine.

Soon, Aomine felt that his body was going parallel to the ground. Aomine then suddenly released the ball. The ball flew above Tsurugi and Tsurugi's fingers were barely touching the ball. Seconds later, the ball entered the hoop. Both guys landed on the floor.

Tsurugi immediately ran towards the ball to pick up the ball. Aomine thought Tsurugi was going to past through him again. But instead, Tsurugi was just standing below the net; meanwhile his so-called opponent was standing at the centre of the court.

**"Watch,"** said Tsurugi, standing with the ball.

With one hand, Tsurugi tossed the ball until the ball reached above his pointy hair. The ball was falling to the ground when suddenly Tsurugi put his hands into his pockets. Then he kicked the ball thrice. Soon, the ball was surrounded with a blue aura.

"What the…?" Aomine just stood there, being speechless.

Once the blue aura was enough, Tsurugi launched the ball against the sky. The ball flew upwards until it was nowhere to be found in the sky.

"You should buy a new basketball," said Tsurugi with his hands were still in his pockets, "a good basketball isn't made of materials that can be made into a soccer ball." Tsurugi left the court right before the ball was pulled back to the Earth due to gravity.

Aomine just stood at the centre of the court, watching the teenager walking away from him. The ball then entered the hoop and directly punctured once it reached the ground, producing a large POP sound that awakened Aomine.

Aomine looked at the punctured ball. This stranger had just destroyed Aomine's birthday present that he got from his parents when he was 12. Just a single yet strange kick.

"Great," Aomine frowned, "looks like I need to cut off my budget."

Aomine then threw the punctured ball into a dustbin, before heading home.

* * *

**Enjoy reading? More chapters are coming soon! Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lucky Enough

**Second chapter is up ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**LUCKY ENOUGH**

This happened a few days after the first encounter between Tsurugi and Aomine. Well, forgot to mention that they were the second year of junior high.

Since the stranger had punctured his basketball, Aomine had to figure a way to get money to buy a new basketball. "Well, what shall I do?" he mumbled.

He walked from Teiko Junior High as usual. He was walking with Kuroko.

"Of what?" asked Kuroko.

"Well, this story might look weird to you," Aomine explained the incident to his cyan-haired friend, "I was practicing alone when a guy offended me. We decided to have a one-on-one basketball match when he kicked and punctured my basketball."

Kuroko listened carefully what Aomine said.

"But… It's weird," Aomine continued, "he managed to gather some sort of weird aura to the ball, then he kicked it."

"Aura?" Kuroko asked curiously, "something like hissatsu or jutsu?"

"Well," Aomine patted Kuroko's head, "you are probably watching too much Naruto. Get a life."

Kuroko had no comments to reply what Aomine said to him.

They walked and walked, until they reached a T-junction.

"Looks like we have to go apart," said Kuroko, "I'm going home."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, then," Aomine bided farewell to Kuroko, before Kuroko turned right and left Aomine alone. Aomine was still standing at the junction, seeing Kuroko disappearing in front his eyes.

"Now, what shall I do?" Aomine mumbled while walking to the left of the junction, "perhaps… Fast food?" Aomine took out his wallet and checked. 2000 yen, that's enough for a set of fast food as lunch.

Aomine kept his wallet into his pocket. Then, he walked towards the McDonald's. While he was walking towards the fast food restaurant, he thought what Kuroko was trying to tell.

**(Start of Flashback)**

Aomine: But… it's weird… He managed to gather some sort of weird aura to the ball, then he kicked it.

Kuroko: Aura? Something like hissatsu or jutsu?

**(End of flashback)**

"Hissatsu or jutsu… Seems legit," Aomine said to himself.

Moments later he reached the McDonald's. He was a bit shocked when he walked into the fast food restaurant. As it was lunch time, the restaurant was crowded by the office workers who wanted to have some quick lunch.

"Oh great, I need to wait," he couldn't see any seats inside the restaurant. He decided to try his luck by queuing to buy the food at first, then he would see some empty spaces to sit on.

* * *

Tsurugi was sitting with his best friend in the same restaurant. His friend with brown hair and shaped like whirls of wind and also wearing Raimon school uniform, was sitting at the opposite of Tsurugi. Both of them were having a great lunch.

"Tenma, so is it delicious?" Tsurugi asked Tenma.

"Well, it's tasty! Thanks for your treat, Kyousuke," said Tenma, "I really love it, my darling!" (Do you know that they were so-called dating after the Grand Celestial Galaxy tournament?)

Tsurugi blushed hard. His best… I mean… His boyfriend addressed him 'darling' and his last name. "You're welcome," said Tsurugi, calmly. He was happy to see Tenma enjoying the food, after all.

"Do you know that I met a strange guy a few days ago?" said Tsurugi. Tenma was ready to listen what Tsurugi was going to say while enjoying his McChicken. Tsurugi told Tenma how he meet Aomine, the ace forward of Teiko Junior High.

"WOW, he is REALLY rude," Tenma stressed the word 'really' after Tsurugi had ended the story with his Death Sword, "but you should not destroy his ball anyway, he will drive you crazy." Tsurugi replied Tenma with a 'I don't care about him' face.

Just then, Tenma's phone rang. "Mune ni fukikonda no wa, soyokaze mitai na Dream…"

"Sorry, I have to take the call," Tenma apologized to Tsurugi before receiving the call.

"Hello? Ah yes, I am," Tenma received the call, "Shindou-san? (Pause) A new hissatsu? Oh great! Where shall I meet you? (Pause) The riverbank? OK, I will meet you there. (Pause) See you later!"

Tenma hanged up the phone.

"So, what is Shindou trying to tell you?" said Tsurugi.

"Shindou-san has learnt a new hissatsu! I think he's going to show off to me!" said Tenma with an excited tone, "wanna join us?" Tsurugi calmly rejected the offer as he had to visit his brother later.

"Too bad," said Tenma, "by the way please send my regardless to your nii-san. I have to go!"

Tsurugi bid farewell to Tenma, before Tenma left Tsurugi alone.

* * *

"Great, it's my turn now," Aomine finally could order his food; "I need a Filet o Fish, along with coke and French fries, thank you." Minutes later, he exchanged 700 yen with the Filet o Fish, a glass of coke and some French fries. Then, Aomine took the tray of food, looking for a place to seat.

Seconds later, his eyes spotted an empty bench. He walked closer to the bench when suddenly he saw someone familiar. The guy with the signature dark-blue pointy hair. Anyway, Aomine told himself that he must get the seat or someone would sit with Tsurugi.

"Well, little kid," Aomine started the conversation while approaching Tsurugi, "lucky enough, huh?"

"I guess so," Tsurugi saw Aomine who was trying to sit at the opposite of him, "Just have a seat. I want to talk to you."

"O really?" Aomine took the seat, and started enjoying his food.

"You know what," Tsurugi said to Aomine, "I really felt sorry for the ball, but keep in mind that you shall mind your attitude next time."

Aomine was still eating.

"Well, it's a bit irritated for me since I met you," said Tsurugi.

Aomine stopped what he was doing, then Aomine stared at Tsurugi.** "Irritated? You are irritating me as well."** Then, Aomine continued his meal.

They remained silence for a few minutes, until Aomine had finished his hamburger and the French fries.

"By the way, what had you done with my ball? You can't be a sorcerer. **Sorcerers don't exist,**" Aomine meant the blue aura that Tsurugi made to the ball.

"Well, let me tell you something," Tsurugi explained, "in soccer, the superpowers do exist. The blue aura I made was a part of hissatsu, the Death Sword."

Aomine was shocked. Now Kuroko's word 'hissatsu' did exist in real life. Now he should apologize to Kuroko of his stubbornness, or whatever.

"I'm leaving," Tsurugi stood up and left 10000 yen to Aomine, "here's the money so you can buy a new one." Tsurugi walked towards the exit of the restaurant, pushed the door and walked away from the restaurant, with his hands buried into pockets as usual.

Aomine couldn't say thanks to him on time, but he smiled. "Well, he felt guilty, after all," he mumbled. Aomine felt that he started to put his attention to this ace forward of Raimon.

Meanwhile, while Tsurugi was walking to the hospital where his brother was, he was still thinking about the arrogant basketball player from Teiko Gakuren.** "Let's see if we are lucky enough to meet again," **he mumbled.

* * *

**Review please, I will appreciate it ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Recruit of New Members

**Ok, this chapter sets two years after Tsurugi and Aomine met. What a mega time-jump! XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE RECRUIT OF NEW MEMBERS**

It was the first day Tsurugi entered the high school. Early in the morning, he woke up from his comfy bed. He looked at the alarm clock and it said 7.30a.m.

"Wow, that's early," Tsurugi mumbled. Then, he wore tracksuits and a pair of jogging shoes, before heading out from his home to have a 30-minute jogging session. He got back to home and took a nice bath. After that, he got himself with a school uniform.

This was his first time wearing a school uniform.

He put on a pair of black trousers. Then, he wore a white collar shirt before making a red-and-black striped tie. But his signature didn't change; he put up the collar, just like what he did when he wore Raimon jersey. After this, he put on a black-coloured jacket. The upper part of the breast pocket of the jacket was printed with the kanji words "桐皇" (Pronounces "Touou"). Tsurugi stood in front of the mirror. He looked satisfied with his outfit.

After setting his hairstyle, he walked out of his room and grabbed some breakfast. His brother, whose legs were fully healed, was preparing breakfast for him.

"Oh, good morning, Kyousuke," Yuuichi greeted him with a big smile, "I don't expect that you are so tall now."

Tsurugi said "Ohaiyo" to his elder brother. He felt blessed after being praised because his height. Now he was 195cm tall. His basketball practice with Ibuki for a year was being paid off, after all.

After breakfast, Tsurugi bid a farewell to his brother, before heading to his school with his bicycle.

While he was cycling, he started to mumble.

"Now Tenma is going to Seirin High School. I wonder if he can make up with new friends. By the way, I'm not sure if I can meet the guy. Touou is famous because of the basketball team. The team had won the Winter Cup and Inter High last year."

He reached his school, Touou High School. Now the school compound was full of students. He saw some stalls and some students, who were promoting their clubs to recruit new members.

"Join basketball club or you will regret!"

"Multimedia Club will offer loads of fun!"

"Seiyuu club can guarantee your future!"

"Seiyuu club? What the heck?" Tsurugi mumbled while walking in the crowd.

Finally, he stopped in front of one of the stalls. The stall was promoting a soccer club. There, the captain of Touou soccer team, Shindou Takuto, was sitting there waiting for new players.

"Shin… Shindou-san?!" Tsurugi surprisingly greeted Shindou.

"Hey, Tsurugi-kun," the grey-haired captain greeted him, "It was a long time since my graduation match. So, do you want to join me?"

Shindou gave the application form to Tsurugi. Tsurugi took the form before writing all the details about him in the form.

* * *

NAME: Tsurugi Kyousuke  
AGE: 16  
PREFERRED POSITIONS: Forward  
ANY EXPERIENCE WITH SOCCER? : A lot  
FUTURE GOALS: Score more goals

* * *

"Done," Tsurugi smiled while handing in the application form to Shindou. Then, Tsurugi said goodbye to Shindou before heading to other stalls.

Seconds later, he stopped in front of another stall, the stall which promotes basketball team. Tsurugi found another friend there. A guy with white hair and black headband.

"Ibuki, what's up?" Tsurugi made a bro-fist with Ibuki, "I'm joining you as well."

"Well, aren't you supposed to be at soccer club?" The second year point guard of Touou Basketball Club asked.

"I did, I'm going for two sports at the same time," Tsurugi said calmly while writing the details about him again in the application form.

* * *

NAME: Tsurugi Kyousuke  
AGE: 16  
PREFERRED POSITIONS: Small Forward  
ANY EXPERIENCE WITH BASKETBALL? : A few, I practiced basketball with Ibuki, that's all  
FUTURE GOALS:

* * *

Tsurugi left the FUTURE GOALS blank and gave the form to Ibuki.

"If Aomine is here, don't tell him that I'm here as well. I guess he will study at here," Tsurugi whispered to Ibuki. Ibuki wondered why when Tsurugi left the stall.

* * *

"Ohaiyo gozaimas," Aomine mumbled after waking up from his bed. The time read 8.00a.m. He went to bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then, he took a nice bath before putting on the school uniform, the exact one as what Tsurugi wore. He walked out from the room with his handsome look.

"Good morning, okasan," Aomine greeted his mom before grabbing breakfast and drinking a glass of milk. He must be there by 9a.m. as he had to meet someone important at the school. After waving goodbye to his mother, he walked to school from his house. He could feel the morning breeze while walking towards to school. "What a nice morning," Aomine mumbled.

A few minutes after Tsurugi entered the school, Aomine reached the school too. This was his first time he entered Touou High School as well. He saw someone familiar when he arrived at the school gate.

There was a girl who was waiting for him. She has a long pink-coloured hair and a pair of beautiful eyes. She looks matured as she has large breasts.

"Dai-kun," the girl greeted Aomine, "I'm glad to meet you at this school."

"Momoi Satsuki," Aomine greeted the girl, "I'm glad too. I'm going to continue my basketball career at here." Momoi then grabbed Aomine's hand and walked into the school.

"Well, where's the basketball club?" Aomine mumbled while walking into the crowd along with Momoi.

Momoi's sharp eyes spotted a stall that promotes a basketball team. "Here it is, Dai-kun," she brought Aomine to the stall.

"Hey, good morning," Aomine greeted Ibuki, "I know you, the ace point guard of Gassan Kunimitsu, Ibuki-senpai, right?"

Ibuki just smiled to Aomine, "Aomine the great ace, you trashed us before. I can't forget that day," Ibuki said while giving the application form to Aomine. Aomine filled up the form within a minute's time, then he gave the form to Ibuki. "Thanks," said Ibuki.

"Uhm… Excuse me, can I be the manager?" Momoi, who was at Aomine's side, asked Ibuki. Ibuki made a positive reply by giving her the form as well. She filled up the form quickly before handed in the form to Ibuki.

Ibuki took a closer look at both forms.

* * *

NAME: Aomine Daiki  
AGE: 16  
PREFERRED POSITIONS: Power Forward  
ANY EXPERIENCE WITH BASKETBALL? : You named it. I'm the ace forward of Teiko Junior High  
FUTURE GOALS: I want to win against me, that's all.

* * *

NAME: Momoi Satsuki  
AGE: 16  
PREFERRED POSITIONS: Manager  
ANY EXPERIENCE WITH BASKETBALL? : Manager of Teiko Junior High  
FUTURE GOALS: Lead Touou to victory

* * *

Ibuki was happy to receive both forms.

"By the way, is a pointy-haired guy here?" the 193cm-tall ace asked Ibuki. Ibuki told a white lie without knowing the reason.

"Well, if you see him, then tell him that the only one who can win against me, is me," Aomine said to Ibuki before waved goodbye. Then, along with Momoi, Aomine vanished in the crowd.

Ibuki wondered what the connection was between Tsurugi and Aomine. Tsurugi wanted Ibuki to tell a white lie, and Aomine wanted Ibuki to send a threaten message to Tsurugi as well.

"But, why Tsurugi and Aomine? Are they know each other?" Ibuki asked himself before continued recruiting new basketball members.

* * *

**Need two favorites before I will proceed to next chapter. This is demanding, but nobody favourited my story! WTF!**

**Review please and thank you ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 - Same Boat?

**Chapter 4 is finally out! It took a week to achieve 2 favorites! OMFG**

**Well recently I read a review from a guest, and the review says that this crossover is completely out of tracks and it advices me that I should write based on the anime. Well, to be honest, thanks for the advice but I will go for mine anyway.**

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 4**

**SAME BOAT?**

Tsurugi took out the letter he received from the school while walking away from the stall. His left hand was holding the letter while his right hand was still in his pocket.

"Let me see… Mmm… Mmm…," Tsurugi mumbled, "First year, science class… Should be 1A1… Hmm... Good… Now I shall ask the senpai's where the class is…"

He walked and walked while reading the letter. But he was too focused on the letter and ignored the environment and students around him. Suddenly he walked into a guy. Both of them fell down onto the ground. Tsurugi almost slipped his letter; meanwhile he saw a guy with spectacles picking up the books he dropped.

"I'm sorry," Tsurugi apologised while helping the guy picking up the books. He took a look at the cover of the book. The guy is studying in the third year, he thought.

"There you go, senpai," he gave the books.

"Well, thanks. By the way, how do you know that I'm the third year?" the guy smiled. Tsurugi said the word 'books'.

"By the way, I'm Imayoshi Shoichi, nice to meet you," Imayoshi revealed his own name, "so are you the first year? I didn't see you around last year."

"Yes," Tsurugi answered, "nice to meet you, Imayoshi senpai. Just call me Tsurugi. My first name is Kyousuke."

"Oh, Tsurugi-kun," Imayoshi greeted Tsurugi with a happy tone, "I know that you want me to show you where the class is, right? Some first years asked me about this."

Tsurugi nodded his head.

"So, what class are you in?" Imayoshi asked. Tsurugi said where his class was before Imayoshi gave directions to the class. "Just at the end of the block near the soccer field," Imayoshi said.

Tsurugi said thanks to Imayoshi before heading off to his class. He was running to the class due to shortage of time. He reached the class right before the bell rang.

"Oh, phew… I thought I can't make it," Tsurugi sighed in relief when he reached the class. He walked into the class and found out that there was an empty spot left, located near the window. (Do you notice that you can watch players playing soccer from that window?)

Then, Tsurugi took a look at the surroundings of the empty place. He saw a familiar face who was sitting next to the empty place. Now he realized that he was sitting with Aomine. Tsurugi walked into the classroom and sat on the empty place.

"Lucky enough," Tsurugi started the conversation with Aomine after sitting at his place.

"Well, I don't expect that you are studying with me," Aomine commented.

"You know, a dumb shouldn't attend this science class. Better change your mind before you can't score in the exams," Tsurugi insulted.

Aomine couldn't hold his temper anymore. He stood up and attempted to punch Tsurugi's face. Just then, Momoi stood up and held Aomine's right hand.

"Satsuki, don't stop me," Aomine said.

"If you want to fight, don't fight here! Just fight in other places instead," said Momoi. Then, Aomine let go Momoi's hand and sat on this place.

"Alright, Sasuki," Aomine talked to Momoi while staring at Tsurugi, "let's fight at another place."

* * *

It was 2pm.

Aomine and Momoi walked to the basketball court of the school after school. They had a nice conversation while they were on the way to the court. The conversation was focused on the ace striker of Raimon.

"So, how is that student?" Aomine started.

"Annoying."

"Same minds."

"I wonder if we can meet him at the court…"

"He's playing soccer, Satsuki. There's no way he can play basketball. He even punctured my basketball, remember?"

"You told me before."

They reached the court and saw a pointy-hair guy who was practicing basketball. "Satsuki, I think you will go for your own," said Aomine. Momoi refused to let Aomine go by keeping on pulling him into the court. Both Aomine and Momoi made noises until they got the attention from Tsurugi.

"Hi Aomine," Tsurugi then continued shooting hoops.

"Well, I don't expect that," said Aomine while walking closer to Tsurugi while Tsurugi was picking up the basketball after shooting, "one on one, again?"

"No thanks," Tsurugi said calmly.

"Well, are we on the same boat? Or am I having bad lucks to meet you? You're here when I'm here," Aomine asked. His question stayed unanswered.

Just then, Imayoshi, Ibuki and other experienced school representative basketball players gathered at the basketball court. As the captain of the team, Imayoshi made a warm welcome to his teammates.

"Hey guys, welcome back to the team, I hope you did enjoy your holiday," Imayoshi smiled, "by the way, we have new players here, so why don't we know their names?" Imayoshi hinted Aomine and Tsurugi to introduce themselves.

Aomine first stood up and stood in front of his new teammates. "Aomine Daiki is my name, I was from Teiko Junior High, hope we can play along."

Some of the teammates whispered.

"Is that the ace of Teiko?"

"No doubt, he is."

"Is that a part of the Generation of Miracles?"

"Quiet guys," Imayoshi smiled while controlling the crowd, "hey, (Pointed to Tsurugi) you're next."

Tsurugi stood up and introduced himself. "I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke, just call me Tsurugi. I was from Raimon and I hope that… Uhm… We can cooperate well to gain victory."

Again, the crowd whispered. Some of the teammates even knew about this ace striker of Raimon.

"He doesn't have experienced on basketball, doesn't he?"

"Just a soccer player… I'm afraid that he would sit out with the ball on feet!"

Ibuki overheard the conversation. "Trust me, I trained with him before he could get along with basketball," the former goalkeeper of Earth Eleven said. His teammates looked at the point guard of Touou High School; they couldn't believe what Ibuki said.

"Alright, let's get to the training," Imayoshi made his teammates to follow the training menu.

* * *

After an hour of training, Ibuki ran to Imayoshi.

"Senpai… can I leave now?" he asked. Imayoshi gave permission to leave.

Tsurugi was confused why Ibuki could leave early. He looked at the wall clock. The time was 3pm. The training should be ended at 4pm. He ran to Imayoshi while the captain was attempting a three pointer.

"Oh, well… You know… The soccer practice and basketball practice always start at the same day with only an hour's gap, so he could only…"

Tsurugi cut Imayoshi's sentence, "My Gosh! I'm late! Better leave, senpai! Thanks for the training," Tsurugi bid farewell shortly before left the court.

Aomine spotted Tsurugi who was running off the court; he attempted to stop Tsurugi when Imayoshi halted him.

"Forget about the pointy-hair," said Imayoshi, "don't you remember that he was one of the Japanese representatives to compete for the FFI?"

Aomine didn't reply.

"Well, back to training then," Imayoshi passed the basketball to Aomine.

* * *

**I knew that this chapter is a bit boring, but I will try my best to make the next chapter better…**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Warming-Up Match

**NOTE: **

**1. in this Fan Fiction, some of Inazuma Eleven GO Characters will share the same age as the Generation of Miracles, while some of them are just a year or two older than the GoM. Hope you can get it. **

**2. Please take note that I can only focus on star players (like IEGO Galaxy characters, the GOMs and some of their new teammates) during basketball matches, it's hard to put a lot of OCs, though.**

**3. I will use minor time-jumps method during basketball matches, please be noted.**

**4. "Dai-kun" will be replaced with "Dai-chan" starting from this chapter. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE WARMING-UP MATCH**

A few months had passed since Tsurugi and Aomine first met at Touou High School. These months, Tsurugi kept on training his soccer and basketball skills with his teammates, while Aomine felt that he aced his basketball skills so he skipped basketball practice every time. Momoi wanted to call him to not skip the practice, but Imayoshi said the words 'forget about him' to her.

Today was the practice match between Touou High School and Yosen High School. Coach Harasawa decided to hold this practice match to prepare for the upcoming Inter High tournament.

Early in the morning, the team, included Momoi but excluded Aomine, gathered at the school gate. Momoi made a call to Aomine but Aomine said he would show up by the third quarter of the match.

"Such a stalker," said Tsurugi, "let's go without him."

Even Imayoshi and Ibuki agreed. Coach Harasawa made the team into a school bus. The team made their half-an-hour journey to Yosen High School. Then, they got off the bus and headed themselves to the court. A purple-haired teenager with a height of about 210cm welcomed the team warmly beside the court. "Hey guys," he said, "so uhm… are you having a friendly match with us?"

"So you must be Murasakibara-kun," Imayoshi shook his hands with Murasakibara, "yes, we are."

Murasakibara brought some snacks along with him. He showed the snacks to the team and said, "Would you like to have some?" The team calmly rejected his offer.

"Oh nevermind," Murasakibara said while having his snacks, "I hope we can play well in the match."

"Same to you too," Imayoshi replied.

* * *

"Man, where is Dai-chan?" Momoi kept on calling his phone for several times. Her call stayed unanswered.

"Let me try," Tsurugi took Momoi's hand phone and dialled to Aomine. At last it was connected.

"Oi Satsuki," Aomine got the call.

"Aomine, where are you now?" Tsurugi answered him.

"Satsuki," Aomine was still half-sleeping on the rooftop of his school, "are you al…"

"SHUT UP! TSURUGI'S CALLING! WHERE ARE YOU, NOW? OUR TEAM IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Tsurugi began to rage.

"I don't know, I don't care, I did say I will come by third quarter," then Aomine hanged up the phone.

"This guy is arrogant," Tsurugi gave the phone to Momoi, "but thanks anyway, Momoi."

* * *

Both teams had lined up at the middle of the court in the centre of the stadium. The crowd filled up the stadium to watch the match. Ibuki and Tsurugi joined Imayoshi in the game against Yosen High School. As both of the teams lined up and faced each other, both teams said "Let's have a good game!" together. Tsurugi saw a similar face while wishing good luck to the other team. Tsurugi immediately greeted the teenager after the teams split up to get ready for the basketball match.

"Hey Kusaka," Tsurugi was approaching the 215cm-tall teenager, who was a midfielder of Earth Eleven. Kusaka replied Tsurugi with, "Hey Tsurugi, what's up?"

"What brings you here?" Tsurugi smiled.

"Well, you shall ask that tall guy," Kusaka pointed to the purple-haired teenager, "Murasakibara. He was amused with my height, so I shall try my luck on here… You know, my temper got better, all because of sports… (Patted Tsurugi's shoulder) Thanks bro." Tsurugi smiled before made a quick farewell to Kusaka.

Meanwhile, Momoi was still worrying about Aomine. "Where is he now? Such a…"

* * *

**(First quarter)**

The referee threw up the ball to the sky, and then it was an air battle between Kusaka and Tsurugi. Tsurugi managed to get the ball and he passed the ball to Ibuki in the mid air. Ibuki made a quick pass to Imayoshi and the captain made a three-pointer to start the lead. Then, a black-hair guy with an American accent started the pass.

"Tatsuya, pass to me," said Murasakibara. Tatsuya made the pass to Murasakibara before Murasakibara passed the ball to Kusaka. Kusaka charged towards Ibuki and successfully bypassed him. Kusaka made a dunk and made the score 2-3, 1 point behind Touou High School.

**(3 minutes later)**

Yosen led the score 10-9.

Tsurugi once again started the pass. Strangely he called Ibuki to run to the other side of the court. Ibuki did as Tsurugi told; meanwhile Imayoshi had no idea what Tsurugi was going to do. Tsurugi made a one-to-pass with Imayoshi. When he received pass with only a hand, he threw up the ball. He then used his left hand to 'kick' the ball thrice before he made a final push to the ball by his right hand. "Ibuki, prepare to wild dunk!" he said.

Yup, Tsurugi used the Death Sword in the basketball court. Unlike his hissatsu technique in the field, Tsurugi used both hands to complete and even without the blue aura. Tsurugi put his hands into his… wait, there were no pockets in the pants, so he had to put his hands on his waist and see how Ibuki dunks.

Meanwhile Ibuki jumped high from the three-pointer line and received the pass in the mid air. With only a hand, he pushed the ball very hard and performed a wild dunk. "Nice one," shouted Imayoshi.

**(2 minutes left for the first quarter)**

Touou was leading by 25-23.

Murasakibara was now seen dribbling but he was screened by Ibuki. Murasakibara then made a pass to Kusaka. Kusaka then slammed the ball towards the ground very hard, forced the ball to fly above the height of the board, Murasakibara then jumps and got the ball. He made three spins in the mid air before dunk; the wind he made from the spins was too strong to blow some players away.

"Now, this is Murasakibara's Thor's Hammer… He is really from the Generation of Miracles… But why the heck Kusaka-kun made the slam?" Imayoshi wondered.

"Brutal pass, maybe," Tsurugi calmly answered Imayoshi.

* * *

First quarter was over; the score was 30-30. All players of both teams made good performance in the first quarter. Their coaches were giving advices and precautions while the players were resting to reduce the lactic acid built. Still, Momoi was worrying about Aomine. "Aomine will come," said Imayoshi who wanted to cheer Momoi up. Momoi replied with the words "I hope so".

Just then, all players entered the court to spend another 10 minutes to perform their basketball skills. In the next 10 minutes, you could see Murasakibawa keeping on blocking Ibuki's dunks, Tsurugi made the Death Sword passes and Imayoshi made three-pointers. The performance of the players during the second quarter was so good that made all spectators' heartbeats even faster and faster. (Actually I can't detail the actions during second quarter, but hope you can imagine it.)

The second half was over and the score was still a tie, 50-50. Both teams made solid defences and strong attack powers at the same time.

Meanwhile in the locker room…

"Man, even playing a basketball match for 20 minutes is more tiring than playing a soccer match for 90 minutes," Tsurugi said to Ibuki while wiping off the sweat from his face.

"Yeah, I can't deny," Ibuki replied while smiling to him, "hope you can get used to it."

Meanwhile, Momoi was still worrying about Aomine. "Damn, I should call Tetsu about Dai-chan…" she mumbled.

Just then, someone slammed the door of the locker room. A blue-haired teenager with dark skin tone was seen standing at the door.

"Gomen-ne," Aomine made a fake smile, "just pass the ball to me in the second half. That's all."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE OwO**


	6. Chapter 6 - Battle of the Aces

**Kuroko: Chapter 6 is up. As I told you in "A Survivor's Tale", I'm planning to make a crossover but this time it is between two games. Talking about games… XD**

**Colonel: Yeah, who will I meet in this fan fiction?**

**Kuroko: Colonel, aren't you supposed to drink the vodka?**

**Colonel: oh yeah, but hang on a second. Kuroko doesn't own any Inazuma Eleven GO characters or Kuroko no Basuke characters. Ok, bye!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**BATTLE BETWEEN THE ACES**

Soon the third quarter had started and Aomine was put on the court.

"Watch it guys, just pass the ball to me," Aomine demanded his teammates. All but Tsurugi agreed.

"So why the heck I shall pass to him?" Tsurugi wondered why, then he flashbacked about the first encounter two years back…

**(Start of Flashback)**

"I'm an ace forward of the Touou High School basketball team, "Aomine proudly introduced himself.

"I don't give a damn," Tsurugi replied, "I'm also an ace forward. A soccer team. Raimon Junior High."

"I don't care what sports you are playing," Aomine took the basketball, "One on one, street basketball."

"Deal. I will win you no matter what," said Tsurugi with a calm tone.

"Watch and learn, little kid," Aomine insulted Tsurugi with the words 'little kid', "The one who can win against me, is me!"

"Wait and see," Tsurugi stood closer to Aomine who is 5cm shorter than him, "let's whose basketball style win."

**(End of Flashback)**

"So the only person who can win against you is you, huh?" Tsurugi smirked.

* * *

**(Third quarter)**

The scoreboard showed 50-50; neither of the teams led the match. Tsurugi then dribbled when he encountered Kusaka. Tsurugi then made a Presto Turn (Yup, Shindou's hissatsu actually; Tsurugi learned from Shindou while he was practicing at the field) and bypassed Kusaka. "Damn, he was fast," mumbled the tallest guy in the court.

Tsurugi charged inside the three-pointer line when Tatsuya screened him.

"Damn," he blamed himself. Along with the ball, he got himself marked. He looked around and saw only Aomine was unmarked.

"Oi, just pass the ball as I told you before," Aomine shouted to Tsurugi.

"NO, I shouldn't pass the ball to this stalker," he said to himself.

Tsurugi was right; Aomine got attention from his ex-teammate, Murasakibara. Murasakibara immediately screened him but Tsurugi saw Sakurai who was caught off-guarded. The sword striker passed the ball to Sakurai. "Sorry guys!" Sakurai made a three-pointer and Touou earned themselves another 3 points.

Aomine walked closer to Tsurugi and said the word 'Baka'. Tsurugi was offended, yet he had to express his unhappiness by basketball, instead of soccer or fighting.

Now the match was getting interesting. With Aomine's existence, the battle between the ace of Teiko and the ace of Raimon was starting to shown until the spectators almost forgot about Murasakibara and his teammates.

Aomine got the ball. Then he charged below the board when he caught himself with Murasakibara. Aomine and Murasakibara jumped together. Aomine then let his body almost parallel to the ground before releasing his ball….. And the ball was thrown into the hoop.

Moments later, Aomine was seen dribbling at the right side of the court. Murasakibara called Kusaka to stop this ace. Aomine was now facing with the 2-metre giants. Murasakibara and Kusaka jumped high with Aomine. Aomine's body gravity was leaning to the right when he suddenly released the basketball behind the board. Murasakibara expected this but Kusaka was shocked. The ball flew up high over the board but unexpectedly, the ball entered the hoop again.

The time showed 5 seconds to the end of the third quarter.

Murasakibara started the ball. He attempted to pass to Tatsuya when Tsurugi found the gap and stole the ball. Tsurugi made a forceful dunk. This buzzer-beater dunk made by Tsurugi extended Touou's lead by 80-65 at the end of the third quarter.

**(Fourth quarter)**

The scoreboard started with the score Touou 80-65 Yosen right after the fourth quarter had started. Once again, the spectators were ready to see the actions between Touou and Yosen. Everyone was cheering for their respective teams. This match was just like the final of the Winter Cup although it was just a practice match.

Now, the players were giving their best shot in this last 10 minutes.

It's Imayoshi's team's turn to attack. Imayoshi was dribbling when Aomine hinted the captain to pass the ball to him. "Alright, all yours," Imayoshi smiled to Aomine while passing the ball across the court.

Just then, Kusaka stood up and blocked the pass. Since there were no guards at Touou's side, Kusaka dribbled while smiling.

"Hey, what the heck…" Aomine shouted while Kusaka was still dribbling. Strangely, Kusaka dribbled slowly while approaching the hoop. Then, without making a jump, Kusaka just put the ball into the hoop.

"Kusaka-kun made the dunk so easy," Murasakibara mumbled. Tsurugi overheard what Murasakibara said. Tsurugi approached the purple-haired teenager. "Credits to you," Tsurugi said. Murasakibara just smiled to him after he heard what Tsurugi said.

Soon, the fourth quarter was the climax of the match. Touou made their offensive rebounds as many as they could to extend the lead, while Yosen were putting up good defense to prevent so. At the same time, the two giants took their turns to score to catch up Touou.

The spectators looked excited while watching this beautiful game. They could hear the shoes making friction on the court. They could see the players who were desperately scoring a hoop by either a dunk or a shoot. They could also see the players panting to reduce the lactic acid while the teams were making time-outs.

Time flies until 30 seconds left.

This time, Yosen was falling behind Touou with the score of 80-120. Obviously the victory is sided to Touou. But, anything could happen within 30 seconds. Wait and see.

While Aomine was charging into Yosen's defence, he faced Murasakibara. Both of them jumped almost at the same time. Aomine attempted to shoot near the hoop and Murasakibara attempted to block Aomine's shot. However, Aomine was bringing the ball to his back with his left hand when Murasakibara accidentally touched Aomine's right hand. Murasakibara made a foul, at the same time, Aomine made a formless shoot by pushing the ball from his left hand which was behind him. The ball was made into the hoop and the referee said it was a foul in.

Touou gained a free throw and Imayoshi didn't let his teammates disappointed. He threw the ball and scored an extra point for his team.

This foul scandal took five seconds to settle down. Touou continued to score extra 14 points with 7 consecutive dunks from Tsurugi and Ibuki until the final buzzer is heard. Touou gained victory. The scoreboard said Touou 135-85 Yosen.

* * *

"Well congrats to your team's victory," Murasakibara attempted to shake hand with Aomine outside the locker room. Still, Aomine still looked proud.

"My team? There's only me. The one and only person who can defeat me is me," Aomine left Murasakibara alone. Murasakibara looked a bit confused while looking his ex-teammate leaving him.

"Well, he's always showing this attitude since the third year of junior high," Murasakibara mumbled.

Just then, Tsurugi was approaching Murasakibara along with Kusaka.

"Murasakibara-kun," Tsurugi called the purple-haired teenager.

"Hey, Tsurugi, Kusaka," Murasakibara patted Tsurugi's head; "we played a good game, don't we?"

"Yeah, except that arrogant guy," Tsurugi replied.

"Well, I expected that," Murasakibara then explained what was happening to Aomine while he was at Teiko. Aomine kept on training and training until his potential overpowered the other members of the Generation of Miracles. Then he is unstoppable and nobody could defeat him.

"I knew it," said Tsurugi, "anyway, thanks for the game."

Tsurugi turned to Kusaka, "hope we can meet again don't we?"

"Yeah," Kusaka replied, "just give me a call, I will meet you there."

Tsurugi asked one last question to Kusaka, "Are you still getting along with Konoha?"

Kusaka blushed and nodded a bit.

"Good news then," Tsurugi said, "hope we will meet again." Tsurugi then put his hands into pockets before leaving the two giants to join the rest of his teammates.

Tsurugi reached his teammates. He checked if all of his teammates were here, secretly. He knew that the blue-haired guy with the dark skin tone was not with the team. "Hey, have you seen Aomine?" he asked Sakurai.

"I… I'm sorry," Sakurai said, "I…"

"No worries, he always shows this kind of attitude," Tsurugi confronted Sakurai.

With the rest of his teammates, Tsurugi made his journey back to Touou High School.

* * *

**Kuroko: REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7 - Plan

**I know that someone would like to see Aomine who is ALWAYS better than Tsurugi, don't you? Well, sometimes the King's power will be pulled off one day, so trust me; Aomine will be defeated one day (yup, according to manga, he was defeated by Kuroko and Kagami during Touou vs Seirin in the Winter Cup). **

**Note: I don't own any characters from Inazuma Eleven or Kuroko no Basuke. (same for future chapters)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Plan**

Time files until the final match of the Inter High was around the corner.

Before the final match against Rakuzan, Touou were crashing opponents into pieces, beating Kaijo High 110-98 during quarter final and Meisei High 150-35 during semifinal. Aomine was the top scorer of both matches; he scored about 100 points each in both matches. How about Tsurugi? Well, he was too busy attending the Holy Road matches (actually there's another category for Holy Road, which is senior high category) along with Shindou and his teammates. Now Aomine was the star of the Inter High.

Meanwhile, Tsurugi's soccer team had made a great achievement too. The team crushed the opponents all the way to the Holy Road final, against Teiko Senior High. First he scored a winning goal against Shutoku in the first round, then he scored a hatrick against Rakuzan. Touou even beat several famous soccer teams such as Raimon, Hakuren and Arakumo, with the help of Tsurugi, Shindou and Ibuki. Ibuki skipped two matches in Holy Road as he had to play against Meisei High and Kaijo High during the Inter High finals.

* * *

"Taiyou, pass the ball!" Shindou ordered while he was practicing soccer in the field.

"Now to Tsurugi!" Tsurugi received the ball and attempted to shoot.

"Tsurugi, come and shoot, I will save this," said Ibuki. Tsurugi nodded.

"Alright," said Tsurugi while dribbling on the field, "here it comes!"

Tsurugi then kicked the ball high and attempted a bicycle kick.

"**BICYCLE SWORD!"** The dark aura surrounded the ball before Tsurugi launched the ball. The ball was flying towards Ibuki when Ibuki used Rising Slash to block it.

"Nice save," Tsurugi made a thumb-up to Ibuki. Ibuki smiled while throwing the soccer ball to Shindou. But, Tsurugi wasn't smiling at all. What was he worrying about? Only Ibuki knew about it, he knew the answer.

* * *

Aomine was still half-sleeping at the rooftop. "Man, it's a good day to sleep," he mumbled while looking at the beautiful sky. He was enjoying his moment when someone called him Dai-chan.

"Satsuki," he greeted Momoi with a calm tone, "What brings you here?"

"Do you know that you are skipping basketball practice?" Momoi shouted to him.

"I know, but I aced the basketball skills, too boring," Aomine's eyes remain shut.

"But the Inter High is…"

"I told you, Satsuki, the only one who can win against me is me myself."

"Don't you even care about Akashi-kun?"

"He only has an emperor eye, that's all."

"He will beat you and…"

"I told you, Satsuki, the only one who can win against me is me myself."

"But…"

"Akashi's emperor eye is not enough to beat me…"

"Ugh, whatever," then Momoi left Aomine alone on the rooftop.

* * *

"Phew, finally a break," Tsurugi was wiping off the sweat while he was taking rest with his teammates.

"I'm glad so," said Ibuki who saw sitting beside him, "but we need to train hard against Teiko, though."

"Don't you worry about Rakuzan?"

"Well, I don't know, but we have Aomine-kun, he's great, isn't it?"

"Tch, that stalker," Tsurugi mumbled.

Then, Shindou joined Tsurugi and Ibuki.

"I hope this training and the following training days can make us beating Teiko into pieces, though," Shindou happily started the conversation.

"Agree, I have to save goals and the defenders have to help me to save goals," Ibuki made a bro-fist with Shindou.

"By the way," Ibuki asked, "who wants to join me in a basketball game later?"

"I'm in," Tsurugi said without hesitation.

"How about you, Shindou?" Ibuki asked.

"Well, I promised Kirino I will help him on homework… so, sorry," Shindou rejected the offer.

"Oh I see, then it's ok, we can play together next time," Ibuki replied.

"Thanks for understanding," said Shindou.

"You're welcomed," Ibuki replied before turning his head towards Taiyou, who was still drinking coke, "Taiyou, how about you?"

Taiyou nodded his head.

"Well, see you at the park, then," Ibuki said. Taiyou and Tsurugi agreed.

* * *

Kuroko was seen playing basketball with his two friends. One has a dark red hair with a height of 190cm and his name is Kagami Taiga, another one is a blonde with about 190cm tall and he is often called Kise.

"Kise-kun," said Kuroko while shooting hoops, "where are your friends? Kagami-kun and I are waiting here for…"

"Trust me, Kuroko-cchi," said Kise, "they will come, trust me…"

"We're taking about half an hour to wait for them, you know…" Kagami complained about this boring time.

Just then, Ibuki, Tsurugi and Taiyou arrived. "Sorry, Kise-kun, it took you so long to wait," Ibuki apologized, "we were preparing for the…"

"Ah, no worries pal," said Kise, "we arrived here just now." Kagami knew Kise lied but Kuroko made Kagami's mouth shut.

After they introduced themselves, they started a friendly basketball match. Kuroko, Kise and Kagami versus Ibuki, Tsurugi and Taiyou. As they promised to show up their own skills, Kise immediately copied Tsurugi's Death Sword pass. Kuroko's misdirection made Kagami dunk. Taiyou even passed to Ibuki who performed wild dunk afterwards. In the end, Kuroko's team won.

"What a nice match, isn't it?" Ibuki said.

"I glad to," said Tsurugi.

"Well it's time to go, Taiyou," said Ibuki while Taiyou was standing up, "by the way, nice game. I'll meet y'all in the future." Ibuki made a bro-fist with Kise before he walked home with Taiyou, leaving Tsurugi alone.

"Jaa, Tsurugi-kun," Kise started the conversation, "looks like you are worrying about Aomine-cchi."

Tsurugi was shocked. "How the heck he knows me worrying about that stalker?" he monologued inside his heart, "I just want to prove that that stalker will lose one day."

"So, let me tell you…" Kise started the story.

**(Start of Flashback)**

Ibuki called Kise before the soccer practice.

Kise: Hey Ibuki.  
Ibuki: Kise! Man, I can't forget the match two years…  
Kise: Whoa, relax, pal. What brings you to call me?  
Ibuki: About a friend, he wants to prove Aomine, you know.  
Kise: Ok, I see, so you can come to my house later. I have a plan.  
Ibuki: Oh really?  
Kise: Yup, but first you will arrange a match.  
Ibuki: Deal. I will bring that friend along.  
Kise: I will bring mine as well. 3 on 3.  
Ibuki: Deal, I will see y'all then. (Hangs up)

**(End of flashback)**

"Yeah, you're right," Tsurugi sighed.

"Kise told me this so I will offer for help, so…" Kuroko spoke.

"We came out with a huge plan," Kagami interrupted.

"A huge plan?" Tsurugi was confused.

"Ibuki already knew the plan before this," said Kise, "even your soccer teammates also knew about it. Ibuki is observant; he knows that you're figuring out what 'the only person who can beat me is me' means. All you have to do is just follow our plan." Tsurugi nodded.

"So here's our plan…"

* * *

**So what is Kise's plan? Review please..**


End file.
